


IIf 2miile2 made 2ound

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, Poetry, dead!aradia, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, from Sollux's perspective, in some sort of humanstuck gamer AU. Aradia jokes all the time about how she's dead, and Sollux hasn't actually heard her voice, because she just types into the chat instead of talking.<br/>Sollux doesn't really understand her, even though he wants to, and maybe if smiles made sound they would be able to communicate perfectly, and he might be able to finally understand her.<br/>He hopes she isn't actually a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IIf 2miile2 made 2ound

if smiles made sound  
you would be hearing  
bells maybe  
or something metaphorical  
because everyone knows  
they don’t

if smiles made sound  
if an ear to ear grin  
could be sort of  
percussive  
in nature  
then maybe  
you might hear  
a tapping  
on your headphones  
no  
that is not your mother  
annoyed because you could not hear her call you to dinner  
that was my smile  
gently bumping up against my mic

if smiles made sound  
i woudnt need to worry  
about my parents  
wondering who im talking to  
i wouldnt need to talk  
my smile would do so for me

if smiles made sound  
i could tap out  
hey AA  
with just an expressive quirk of my lips

if smiles made sound  
if possibly you could have heard the expression on my face  
when you used your press to talk button  
probably for the first time since downloading the program  
and your icon flashed red at me  
for a fraction of a second  
you would agree  
that my feelings were like the idea of a bass drop  
in the mind of a composer  
imperfect in reality  
impossible to translate  
from mind to sound  
but we think he did a pretty good job anyway  
it sounded cool  
and made our world shake  
so sure  
that was pretty okay

but if smiles made sound  
we wouldn’t have to worry  
about being misunderstood

if smiles made sound  
we would know how people felt  
just by listening

if smiles made sound  
i think you would agree, AA,  
that even the ephemeral would have a voice  
that even though the only concept i have of how you sound is from text to speech  
that you would be able to construct  
the perfect emoticon  
to show how you felt  
and even the computerised voice  
would not be able to ruin  
the moment

if smiles made sound  
i would know what to say in reply  
every time you reference some obscure thing  
of which my only impressions  
are people’s references to it

if smiles made sound  
i wouldn’t have to know what to say  
i could let you know my impression of you and everything about you  
with a single  
expressive  
quirk  
of my lips

if smiles made sound  
i would be able to tell if and when you were sincere about something  
for example  
i know you aren’t really a ghost  
but it would be nice to hear you say it  
it would be nice to hear your smile resonating with the air  
to bring me the revelation  
that no  
all of this is a joke  
i’m not really dead

but on the other hand  
if smiles had sound  
and i learned the truth  
but it was something  
other than i had expected  
well, what then?

truth is only useful when you know it’s the truth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Ghosty from sblock.co


End file.
